


Innovations

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breast Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Failed Attempt at Vaginal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Soft sex, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn and Rey find new solutions.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Innovations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Non-Penetrative Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It should have been straightforward. Rey had been in a relationship with Finn Dameron, Poe’s foster brother, for quite a while — and they’d been dancing on the line of actually doing it. (Her cousin, Ben, who was dating Poe, had made the occasional jokes about Rey needing to use protection, which was ridiculous — Rey was on birth control, after all) It should have been straightforward — a makeout session that became a mess of tearing away clothes and yet, even though they’d been careful about getting Rey and Finn both properly aroused, it was in that moment when Finn tried fingering her that Rey cried out in pain.   
  
Finn yanked his fingers away at that moment like he’d been burned. “Oh my God,” he murmured, “Are you okay?”  
  
Rey was already wincing, panting. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault.”  
  
“Still. I didn’t want to hurt you, Rey.”  
  
And there was something about that honest statement that was enough to let Rey know that she was more than grateful for her kind, supportive boyfriend.   
  
“Do you, um...” Finn honestly looked like he was panicking. “Do you want me to get some ice, or...”  
  
“Finn.” Rey kept her voice gentle. “Just...snuggle with me.”  
  
Gently, Finn did. There was something about his presence that already made Rey feel better, somehow. Just how close he was to her, the feeling of his soft fingertips on her skin.   
  
“I’m so sorry, Rey,” Finn said. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“You didn’t know.” Rey sighed in frustration as she spoke. “It’s always been that way, I guess.”  
  
“That has to hurt,” Finn said.   
  
Rey nodded. "I guess we can always...find ways around it..."  
  
She turned to look at Finn, struck not for the first time by how handsome he was — his russet reddish brown skin that seemed so smooth, the full shape of his lips and his expressive, kind brown eyes. And his hair. Really great hair, Rey thought.   
  
It was just a bonus regarding Finn — who was simply Finn, and Rey wouldn’t have it any other way — but it was a very pleasing bonus.   
  
“We can try again,” she said. “If you want. I guess...fingering’s off-limits. For now.” A sigh. “And tomorrow I can go and see Kalonia, but you know, not everyone’s into penetration...”  
  
“Okay." Finn, still lying beside her, said, “Where do you want to start?"  
  
At Rey’s request (after lying, proper, on her back), Finn focused on laving attention on her breasts. She couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about how small they were, but Finn gently kissed her. Kissed her and reassured her that she looked beautiful. And he proved it quite vigorously to her even as he caressed and gently bit and otherwise worshipped her breasts.   
  
“Bloody hell, Finn...”  
  
“That feel okay?” Finn said.   
  
“Okay?” Rey grinned up at him. “It feels wonderful. Keep going.”  
  
Finn kept checking in with her, of course. Kept trying other things too, like leaving little nibbles on the column of her neck. Or sucking on the interiors of her thighs. Rey could already feel it — it was almost unbearable, that sort of pleasure. She hadn’t thought that so much of her body would be so sensitive...  
  
“Finn...touch me,” she murmured.   
  
Finn did. “You’re soaking,” he said, softly.   
  
Rey laughed. It sounded a bit strained. “Yeah, that...happens...fuck...”  
  
It was mostly a matter of coaxing Finn, telling him what felt good, what didn’t. Of course, later on, she gave up talking and mostly resorted to swearing. A lot. In her defense, it felt good. And when she felt her thighs trembling, her body trembling, she knew that she was all too close.   
  
“Finn..." Rey gasped his name, and then she swore it was like her brain had gone white hot with pleasure as she came. After a while, she came down, Finn staring at the mess on his fingers in amazement.   
  
“That...” Rey laughed. It was a bit strained. “That was perfect.”  
  
“It was! So, about this...thing...” Finn lay beside her in that moment. It was clear he was a bit tired. More than a bit, at least.   
  
Rey smiled. “I’ll be a bit...sensitive for a while, but it was worth every second.”  
  
“Good sensitive?”  
  
“Yeah. Good sensitive. The ‘you did good’ sensitive.” Rey turned over on her side to really look at Finn. “You’re wonderful, Finn. I’m glad I found you.”  
  
Finn looked taken aback a bit before nodding. “So am I,” he said. And that warm smile — that made everything worth it.


End file.
